


Lucky I'm In Love

by AteLala



Category: Adam Driver fandom, Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby, Breeding Kink, Complete, Daddy Kink, Duck Tape Bar & Grill (Logan Lucky), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, HEA, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, I think that's cute, Marriage Proposal, Miscommunication, Outdoor Sex, Pregnancy, Rey is a mechanic, Reylogan, She works for Earl, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Vaginal Sex, mentions of family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/pseuds/AteLala
Summary: "I thought my luck ran out. There’s no way I could get more than this. This was more than anyone could ever want.”“But I was wrong. There’s one more thing.”----A little story of how a man ensured he'd be lucky for the rest of his life.
Relationships: Clyde Logan & Rey (Star Wars), Clyde Logan/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 123





	Lucky I'm In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reylolovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylolovely/gifts).



> A Wedding Gift to Ray.
> 
> A little fluff, a little angst, a little smut.
> 
> Another little Clyde story to distract me from my WIPs.

“Is everything OK?” Rey had been watching Clyde for a full five minutes from the living room. He was pacing the kitchen, sometimes looking out the window, other times just leaning against the counter, body tense and brows furrowed.

He didn’t answer but continued to pace.

“Clyde? Clyde?!” she repeated louder and he shook a bit from his daydream.

“Sorry Darlin’” he frowned as he walked slowly towards her and sat next to her on the couch. His body was still tense, even as she laid her head gently on his shoulder. His breathing, uneven.

“Want to talk about it?”

“It’s nothing,” he mumbled and turned the volume up on the TV.

* * *

The next night, Clyde came home late from a long night at the Duck Tape. Rey stirred when she heard the shower turn on. She flipped over and pulled the sheets off her, revealing her naked body. She tweaked her nipples, making them perky and hard. She teased the hood of her clit, thinking about her man, warm and wet and soapy in the shower.

_He’ll be here in a second._ Rey stopped touching herself when she felt her warm wetness on her fingers. 

He stopped the shower and the bathroom’s light pooled on her as he walked into the bedroom. His ragged breaths and heavy steps made her pussy throb. Clyde liked to play with her body before sleep and she was ready. Rey arched her back and gave him a teasing smile as he lowered his body to the bed. He rested his head, wet tendrils of hair falling off his face.

“Hey Daddy,” Rey gave him a little growl and pawed at his huge bicep.

“Hi baby,” He said with a tight smile, “I’m kinda tired. Long day at work. I’m needin’ to just sleep alright? That’s ok?”

Rey felt her heart pang just a bit before grimacing a smile back at him.

“That’s fine Clyde,” she choked out.

He turned away from her and pulled the covers over his chest.

“Goodnight darlin’.”

* * *

The next day, Rey was elbow deep in a repair at the shop when her phone rang. She jumped and hit her head on the hood of the car but didn’t have time to wince as she grabbed her phone to answer it.

“Hello?! Hello? Oh… Thank you. Yes. I’ll be there. Thanks again,” she sighed heavily as she went back to work.

“Waiting for an important call?” her boss, Earl said behind her.

“Oh, yeah,” Rey stammered, “I mean no. I… I’ve been waiting for Clyde to call me. Just… I don’t know…”

“Everything ok?” Earl asked slowly. She wondered if he meant it. She didn’t really talk to him about personal stuff.

“I…” Rey shrugged and threw herself back at the car she was repairing.

“It’s alright,” Earl said shyly behind her, “I know I’m not Mellie or anything but if you need to talk…”

“He’s being so weird!” Rey exclaimed, tears quickly welling her eyes, “He’s been very distant the past few weeks, like something is on his mind. And whenever I ask him if there’s anything wrong, he says it’s nothing. But it’s _something_ and I’m worried!”

Earl shook his head slowly and patted Rey on the shoulder, the most physical comfort he was willing to offer.

“It’s ok,” Earl said, “It’s probably nothing. Men get… quiet when they’re distracted.”

“DISTRACTED?” Rey wailed, “What do you mean distracted? Is he seeing someone else? What do you know Earl?”

“No no no!” Earl whimpered at her, clearly scared of her emotions, “I’m just saying… maybe he’s just busy with work or something. He doesn’t want to worry you.”

“Earl,” Rey shook her head, “You’re right. You’re not Mellie. This isn’t helpful.”

“Sorry.”

“Just… Let me get back to work.”

* * *

“It’s pretty outside right now. Do you want to go for a walk?”

It was early evening. The sun just dipped below the mountains and everything was starting to get a pretty haze of grey. Rey was lounging in the living room contemplating taking a bath and just going to bed. Clyde was pacing in the kitchen again and she was just so tired of trying to dig his thoughts out of him. 

_If he was going to break up with me, why hasn’t he just done it already?_

“Ok fine,” Rey huffed and pulled herself from the couch.

They left the house and made their way down the road. Rey was too tense to hold his hand and he seemed too tense for it too.

_This is it. He didn’t want to break up with me at home because he knew I’d break all the new dishes._

He led Rey down a path that opened to a short walking trail. The trail was dotted with pretty little flowers and small trees. He took her hand and she started to feel relaxed. His big palm and thick fingers were warm and rough and familiar. She felt like she hadn’t touched his hand for weeks. She may have been right about that.

“I’ve been thinking a lot,” Clyde said finally.

“I know,” Rey barked coldly.

“I know you know,” he nodded, “That’s why I like you. You’re so dang smart.”

“You just like me though?” Rey pushed, “You don’t love me?”

“Rey,” Clyde grunted as he pulled her into the clearing where the trail ended. A big open meadow with lush uncut grass circled by a thick patch of trees. “Of course I love you. Don’t be a brat.”

Rey’s pussy pulsed at the word. _Dammit._ She was so attuned to him, her body’s reactions betraying her. He noticed her mouth gape and eyes darken and leaned into her pushing her against a tree.

“CLYDE LOGAN LOGAN!” Rey wailed, “Don’t you dare try to romance me after what you’ve been putting me through these past few weeks. I am not in the mood-”

She didn’t get to finish her sentence because his mouth was on her. His big thick body was hot against hers, vibrating, almost purring on her. She let her tense body go slack and opened her mouth to him, allowing his tongue to fill her up and sucking back on it gently. He pulled back a little and bit her lower lip then trailed his mouth down her jaw to her neck. She whimpered at the touch, the hot presses on her cool skin.

“Ok,” Clyde whispered in her ear, “Now that I have your attention, you’re going to be quiet like a good girl and listen ok?”

“Ok Daddy,” Rey said before she could stop herself.

She leaned back on the tree and looked up at him. His eyes were warm and tender and looking, finally looking at her.

_There he is._

“Remember what happened here?” He asked, gesturing at the meadow.

“Of course I remember,” she smiled back.

“I can’t believe you would leave the house with just a bikini on in the middle of mosquito season,” he shook his head.

“Got your attention though,” Rey teased. “You thought you were sooo smooth, offering your shirt to help cover me up.”

“Darlin’” he shook his head, teasing back, “It was smooth.”

“This was the only place we could find to be alone,” Rey said dreamily.

“Well, the closest place anyway,” Clyde reminded her gently.

“I still think my bikini idea-”

“Thing is,” Clyde said as he stepped closer to her. She hushed, hearing the huskiness in his throat. “That’s when things started to change for me. I know I talk about the Logan Curse from time to time, but back then, it was at the forefront of my mind. I was so lonely. And so afraid to let anyone in. But then you showed up at that BBQ with that bikini and I…”

He shook his head and held her hand.

“After that night, things changed. A few weeks later Jimmy came up with his crazy plan and I know you and I were separated for a time while I was in jail. And it seemed like Jimmy screwed us over, but he didn’t. His plan worked. And I thought you’d reject me because of my crime, but you didn’t. And I thought you would be disgusted by my handicap but you weren’t. And when you said you wanted to be with me all the time, when you moved in… I thought my luck ran out. There’s no way I could get more than this. This was more than anyone could ever want.”

“But I was wrong. There’s one more thing.”

He held up his prosthetic and on it he held a single small ring.

“CLYDE?!”

And then he got down on one knee.

“Rey, my darlin’,” his voice was shaking. “Would you do me the honor of being my wife? Make me lucky for the rest of my life?”

She didn’t even have time to cry.

“YES!” She shrieked and then the tears from both of them fell to their cheeks. He stood up and slid the ring on her finger clumsily saying something about how it was his mothers and they needed to get it sized and Rey shushed him so she could kiss him on the forehead and eyes and cheeks and lips.

He picked her up by the waist and twirled her around like a little fairy princess and they both couldn’t help but giggle at each other. The quick adrenaline rush mixed with the clash of anger and frustration built a big coil in Rey’s belly and she stumbled a bit when he put her down.

“I’m so happy,” she breathed.

“Good,” Clyde said as he held her fast.

“Now…” she said nervously, “We’re like a family… a real one huh? You know I’ve always wanted that.”

“Now we can start making the one that we’ve been talking ‘bout,” he agreed.

“Gonna make an honest woman out of me huh Daddy?” Rey pouted.

He paused, his eyes darkening.

“Mhm…”

“I need a lot of cum for that family we’re talking about…”

“ _FUCK…_ ”  
  
  


“We need to start soon too,” she teased, “No time to waste-”

He lifted her with one arm from her position and pushed her up against the tree. She wrapped her legs around his thick waist and leaned her already-wet pussy against his hard, clothed cock. Clyde was always such a huge man in Rey's arms, but today he felt bigger, swelling with pride and lust.

“Family huh,” he growled in her ear, humping into her, needing release, “I don’t think good girls that make babies like to get fucked out here in the open.”

He sucked on her neck and Rey writhed against him. She thrashed at his shirt, her shirt, pants, everything. Her skin was burning to touch him. He chuckled in her chest as he rolled his hips up and held her steady.

“So ready huh?” he snaked his hand at her waist band and pulled one leg out of her yoga pants. She yelped at the motion, so fast and strong. When he slid his fingers between him and her pussy, she sobbed, already so close. Her sensitive clit throbbed and she rested her head on his shoulder. “Dang baby you’re so wet. So ready to take all this cum. Poor lil’ thing. That’s what you want huh? You want Daddy to fill you up?”

“Yes please Daddy,” she wept into his shoulder.

“Help me then baby,” he said, continuing to play with her clit and pulling back slightly, exposing his messy jeans, “Take those off.”

Rey clumsily let out his jeans and pulled out his hot thick long cock. He panted at her warm fingers and then held his breath as she positioned him. She threw her head back, angling to look in his eyes as he slowly pushed his way inside her. She pouted back at him, the fill so thick and big. She’s always so surprised how big he was as he slowly fucks his way inside the first time.

“Gonna be able to take it baby?” he teased, “Fuck baby, so wet and tight, perfect pussy to fuck a baby into.”

He paused when he was entirely in her and they took that moment, looking at each other, sharing a knowing smile and both blinking back a tear or two.

“Ready to make a baby?” Clyde whispered. He didn’t wait for an answer and pulled back and slammed into her, watching her face falter back into a pout, “Good little fiance, taking my cock, so wet and ready, so tight and soft.”

Rey’s body was surging from emotion, and love, and the adrenaline of being outside where they first made love. She felt tears in her eyes and the biggest smile she’d ever had.

“Please please Clyde, I want your cum, your hot sticky cum…” she babbled, “I’ll make you so proud Daddy, please give it to me…”

His body was sweating, giving off his sweet scent of honey and earth. He kissed her neck, her lips. He grasped her hips with his hand and held the both tight to the tree with his prosthetic.

“Daddy, cum deep inside me and I’ll keep it there for you Daddy… Walk around with your cum inside me… I won’t waste it please Daddy, I’ll make you.. I’ll make… Oh Clyde…”

She was burning up in the middle watching his face full of lust and love for her. She tightened around his rock-hard dick and groaned.

“I’m coming Daddy… please....”

“Good girl, Good little fiance, perfect perfect pussy to make a baby… oh fuck Rey… “

She felt his cock thicken as she climaxed, yelping “Please please Daddy…” He pulled her so close to him, he was so deep inside her when she felt his cock release his cum, Hot liquid inside her, filling her with his seed.

They both heaved long breaths, leaning on each other as they came down.

He pulled out of her slowly and tucked himself back in as she pulled her pant leg back on her. She took a few steps toward him to kiss him on the nose but he pulled her up with his one hand over his shoulder.

“Clyde!!”

“I’m gonna carry you home,” he grunted, “Don’t want any of that coming out.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Clyde wore a powder blue tux to the wedding.
> 
> Rey didn't wear makeup.
> 
> They hired Bob Seger to play.
> 
> \----
> 
> If you're into mostly soft smut, sometimes dark smut, daddy kink, size kink, degradation kink, praise kink, etc. etc. you can get emailed updates when a new fic comes up by hitting the subscribe button [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/profile).
> 
> Also I have a twitter!
> 
> Lets follow each other on twitter and talk about how Ben is still alive.
> 
> Updates, thirst tweets, some silly little porn doodles and just plain dorkiness:
> 
> [@Ate_Lala_](https://twitter.com/Ate_Lala_)
> 
> If I am missing a tag PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I am still new at this and I am learning. Thank you.


End file.
